Fan in DS9
by EdwardElricLover22
Summary: A Julian Bashir obsessed individual ends up in DS9. Thinking its a dream she makes some trouble.


A/N: Hi. This is my second DS9 story ^^. A little random (wrote it in the middle of the night) I think I was high on caffeine ^^. I'm rating T because sometimes my stories go places I wasn't expecting =/.

Disclaimer: I do not own DS9 or anything to do with it. I do own Anne though ^^.

* * *

A young woman named Anne sat cross-legged in bed, her smile reaching either side of her face. She glanced around at the set up, checking that everything was there. The short cut looping version of the orchestral music blared from the speakers of the TV showing the disc menu of Deep Space Nine.  
The assorted varieties of chocolate, chips, fizzy drinks and juices, pocky, M&M's and Maltesers, along with all 7 seasons of DS9 spread out across the remaining space. With all this stuff laid out and anticipation telling her to hurry and start the marathon, she couldn't help but feel something was missing.

A small amount of sadness tugged at her heart, because she knew that that one thing was a companion. The room suddenly felt cold and distant but she shook these thoughts from her mind and replaced them with the awesomeness of DS9 and seeing Julian Bashir grace the screen. How she wished he would lay there with her.

6 hours and 8 episodes later. She found herself drifting off to sleep. She found herself making half-conscious wishes. Wishes of DS9 and the hansom Dr. Julian Bashir. She whispered his name as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Her POV

My eyes slowly opened but as they did I got a blinding headache. I lay right back down. I waited for it to pass before trying again. I figured I either hit my head the night before or it really was possible to get drunk off of caffeine. This time I opened my eyes slower and realized the room was rather bright.

_'I must have left the light on.'_

A familiar voice came from behind me and in my daze I guessed I left the DVD running. I opened my eyes the rest of the way open not to miss any of Bashir's screen time. At that moment I knew something was horribly wrong. The room was not the black and blue of my bedroom but a mixture of light grey. I knew this room, it was Starfleet. A very _familiar S_tarfleet room at that.  
I franticly scanned the room to determine exactly what room I was in. I knew I had to be dreaming but I wanted to know where I was. It was definitely a sick bay cause it had hyposprays and I was in a bio-bed. Not voyager's... not enterprise's... any of there's... that left...DS9!

_'Well of course it's DS9 I was watching it when I fell asleep. Duh!'_ I thought to myself stupidly before facepalming. Bashir took that moment to walk in. His smile nearly made my heart leap out of my chest and glomp him. I forced it down before realizing I hadn't heard what he had just said.  
"Sorry?" I said, shaking my head and blinking to clear my vision. Even though I knew it was a dream it all felt so real.

"How are you feeling?" His concern made me nearly melt.  
"Oh.. Ummm, fine I guess. A little foggy... How did I get here?"

"You have a minor concussion so you may experience some memory loss surrounding the accident. We found you drifting in a shuttle-craft and we brought you on board. We were hoping you could tell us what you're doing here?" Bashir explained for me.  
"I have no idea." I said before staring off into space going into deep thought.  
'If this was a dream, then I could do whatever I have always wanted to do! But what if it's not a dream... I would have to live with the consequences... what am I saying... to actually be in star trek is preposterous. Preposterous such a funny word for me to think... I realized in my daze Julian had left. I got up out of the bed and noticed I was in a medical gown...

_'Someone must have changed my clothes... oh god I hope it wasn't Julian... or do I? Gah... don't be silly, he would never do that!'_  
I shook my head and looked around for my clothes. I found them lying on a desk near the bed. I quickly changed and went out looking for anything. I wanted to love every minute of being there.

I was still debating over whether or not to treat this as a dream or not when I bumped into something large and hard. It was Worf.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked as if he were still chief of Security.  
"To find you." I stated bluntly. Well it was partially true and it seemed to make his ego grow. I stood there in silence for a while longer with his stare burning a in my head.

"It was nice seeing you!" I said before running off in search of more interesting conversationalists. I knew what I really wanted but I had to be sure it was a dream first.

'_Why bother? You guys could end up hitting it off anyway?' _An inner voice told me. '_Hmmmm... good point...'_ I told myself. '_Hang on... told myself? What the frack?'_  
"Oh shut up!" I mumbled to myself before stepping into Quark's. Jadzia, Miles and Julian were all sitting together at a table laughing.

_'Come on, you don't know how long this dream will last! It could end at any moment! Don't miss your chance like last time!'_ That pissed me off.  
"Stupid voice in my head." I mumbled as I marched for their table. I made it to their table and before they could look up to acknowledge my presence I grabbed a hold of Julian's uniform and pulled him toward me.

The shocked look on his face was the most adorable thing I had ever seen in my life. I could no longer resist the urges building up inside of me. I quickly but gently placed my lips to his

I guess I figured the dream would end at this point. But nothing happened.

After abruptly leaving and wandering for a few hours I was given quarters. I didn't feel like going to them. After nurses forced me to go back to sickbay to check I was fine, I hung around and decided to wait for Julian to come back on duty. I wasn't tired but that could be expected seeming as apparently I had been asleep for 2 days strait. I waited for a long time, well what felt like a long time I wasn't sure of the actual time cause I couldn't make the computer work. Though once I heard a nurse ask and it was 0700 hours. I guessed he wouldn't be on duty for at least a few hours. I needed a way to kill time. It was odd, Time had never worked this way in a dream before, nor had it ever felt this real.

_'Could this really be reality?'_  
'_Don't be ridiculous! This is Star Trek, it isn't real, there is no way!_' The voice yelled at me. It was beginning to really irritate me.

_'First it gives me commands now it yells at me? Who does it thinks it is!'_  
_'Well for one, you. And I also am apparently much smarter! I haven't seen you come up with a plan!'_  
"Hey! Who's the one in control of the body here!" I shouted out loud, to myself, in a room by myself, with nurses right outside.  
"Oops..."  
The voice gave a triumphant 'hmph' as though that settled it.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW I will reply if you do ^^ and check out your stories =). If enough people show interest I promise to try my hardest to write more.


End file.
